Mage Classes
Within Dreyrull, there are 9 classes of mage. Every magic user in the world has a single mage class that they specialize in, and will specialize in for the rest of their life. Once a mage has adapted to a certain means of utilizing magic, they cannot learn another due to the complex nature of training one's own energy to use magic in itself, although they can advance vastly in their particular field. This does not include minor psy-mages, as minor-psy magic is usually paired with another mage-class's ability. Magic use is also restriced by one's race, species, and/or breed, so be sure to view your individual character's race and breed/species description pages to find out what they can use. 'Elementalist' Elemental mages are able to manipulate the elements of the world around them, and in certain cases, form the element through specific means. Elemental mages are primarily offensive '''mages, with a few defensive means. All aershaa, excluding Darks, Draians, and Lights, are elemental mages. Aershaa mizpups are able to use a primary and secondary type of magic, with the secondary far weaker than the primary, commonly used as a tool to enhance the primary magic. Elemental magic, in its simplest form, can be silent, but the more specific a spell must be, the more that must be done to keep it in course. This is where '''spoken casting comes into play, an act commonly mocked for its tendency to announce the intentions of the caster. A spoken spell, even if short, is a means of providing a shortcut to the carefully practiced direction of energy and mindstate that the user must learn as he or she is first becoming a mage. An incantation ''' is the next step - extremely powerful spells take an extended period of time to cast to create their intention, accuracy, and the sheer amount of energy they take to fire. A rare few elemental mages use '''hand-signs in place of incantation, which functions much like runecasting, except with the use of hands instead of written runes, something we'll talk about later. 'Air' Air magic involves compressing and redirecting currents of air. As air is always present, air mages do not have the elemental creation ability, and instead manipulate the elements around them. Air is able to slice, bind, strike, twist, amongst many other things depending on the preference of the user. With enough speed and pressure, air is nearly solid, and can be as strong as the jaws of a dragon. Air is one of the few elemental magics that also has a defensive capability, making an effective deflection shield against physical attack and above-ground spells. 'Fire' Fire is an elemental creation magic, in which the user pulls the essence of fire from the ether of the world. It's an entirely offensive magic, typically formed into shapes and given direction to be utilized as an attack. The more fire used in one attack, the more energy is consumed. Remember - every mage has a limit. 'Ice' Ice is a similar magic to water. The caster is able to manipulate the water - frozen or liquid - in the world around them, but only for a brief moment before it freezes and solidifies into the desired form. Thusly, ice is a formation magic, used to create sharp objects and projectiles, as well as being used for entrapment purposes. A good ice mage is able to condense and freeze the very moisture in the air. However, ice mages are useless in extreme temperatures, as even magically-formed ice melts. 'Lightning' Lightning is a rare and difficult to control type of elemental magic, and the only elemental magic to be shared between two races of aershaa. It is an elemental creation magic, however it is directed and amplified by natural occurring electricity in the individual, as well as the drey. Lightning mages are known to hold a high electrical charge after their awakening, often visible to the naked eye, dangerous to others if not well-controlled. Lightning mages, in their early years of practice, have problems of self-inflicted damage, as lightning is wild and can easily backfire if not directed precisely - a task that, by itself, takes years of discipline and practice. 'Stone' Stone, also called drey-magic, manipulates the drey beneath the caster's feet. Casters are able to liquify, mold, and sharpen pieces of the drey to use against their target, particularly from beneath. A well-seasoned stone mage can also launch projectiles from pillars and from the ground itself. Stone is another elemental magic capable of shielding, but is not as difficult to penetrate as air, having a limited durability dependent on the material in use. Draians, on top of being minor psy-mages, are a different sort of Drey-mage, able to manipulate living plant matter to move, strike, and bind. 'Water' Water is another manipulation magic that functions a great deal like air. Through direction and concentration, water can slice, hit, trap, bind, and most dangerously, drown the opponent. Water does not have a high defensive capability, though a seasoned water mage can create a highly concentrated, high- speed water wall that arcs over and behind. A bubble-type shield is of no use, as it has to be moving slowly enough to allow for standing, and leaves an opening if not casted around the legs ( not to mention the damage water at that thickness and speed can cause to skin.) 'Dark Mage / Illusionist' Dark aershaa are the most well-known race on the planet for being master of Illustionist magic. This magic is based on the ability to enter and manipulate the minds of the opponent, making the possibilities nearly limitless, as life is experienced through perception of the mind. Though they can create living nightmares to their opponents, cast illusions, and even turn them on their comrades, dark mages are incapable of inflicting any real damage on their opponents, relying either on distraction for an opening to strike, or on the individual to injure themselves. Dark mages are also able to cast illusions on themselves, with the tendency to only specialize in one or the other, making themselves seem stronger, larger, and feel equally the same, or using the ability to falsely shapeshift and infiltrate the ranks of another party. Unfortunately, all Dark magic takes extreme concentration. Should the concentration be broken, or should the user be knocked unconscious, the spell will end immediately. 'Ethermage' Ethermages are manipulators of the raw essence of life and magic within Dreyrull, ethermass. Often called light mages or lightweavers, they are able to concentrate this raw energy in a number of ways, able to create objects, form shields, or even create living light-bodies of creatures to act on their will. Ethermages cannot use ether that has already taken form, such as the ethermass within a living being. 'White Mage' White mages are ethermages that focus on the healing, restorative properties of ethermass. Ethermass concentrated around a wound or a break is able to repair the individual to a certain degree. A universal law of the white mage is that nothing can be fully healed - nature must always take part, or the individual will not be as strong as they once were. Completely lost limbs and severe full-body damage is not possible for a white mage to heal beyond closing the surface wound, or easing the pain. 'Runecaster' Runecasters are mages that enforce their magic through symbols drawn on parchment, sand, or skin. An object can be infused with magic via rune, which can then be used by anyone until the energy it's been infused with runs out, which can vary based on the caster's individual skill. It's limited, but it is usable, unless it requires something more, such as to be fed living fire or be moved in a certain manner that one couldn't do with their hands alone. With no one to replenish the rune, it'll run out like so much gasoline. 'Ether-based' Ether-based runecasting infuses the intent of a rune with the energy of raw ether, programming it to a task. It works through intent, understanding, and pure belief of the caster. A particular rune has had a particular task for hundreds of years, passed down generation after generation, always used in the same way. It becomes engraved both in the flow of ether in the world and their own ways of magic to do its particular task, whether alone or paired with another, and acts as a shortcut to their ancestors means of complicated weaving of raw energy. It is said that anyone of any other race or species who are capable ethermages can learn runecasting, but it takes years of concentrated study and practice. Runes can be painted or carved and become permanent, and are often etched onto skin to give the wearer a certain skill boost, either permanently or temporarily. Too powerful of an ability cannot be permanently etched, or something that's only meant for temporary use, as it can kill the user from strain or sheer ethermass overload, so most self-enchanting runes are done in temporary paint. 'Elemental-based' There are vastly different ways runecasting can be used as an elemental mage. Most commonly, complex spells are written in carefully drawn casting circles, utilizing the runic alphabet of the magi furrs, and not the pictographical written language used in books and letters. It is the combination of symbols that act in place of both spoken casting and long enchantments that would otherwise be required to direct the current of energy and program the type of magic. The mage themselves can also be enhanced, however, by scrawling runes on their skin to increase things such as shot accuracy. 'Enchantment-based' Enchantment-based Runecasters draw runes only on themselves, imbuing their bodies with size, strength, speed, and a number of other things, instead of using magic itself against opponents. They are also able to imbue objects with certain properties, such as making an enchanted sword with properties to slice through the hardest stone without re-sharpening. 'Trapsetter' Trapsetters are runecasters that draw symbols and circles with the specific intent of the opponent stepping on the enchantment and setting off a trap, be it a literal trap of binding and caging, or something like a mine that sets off an offensive spell. 'Shiftmage' Shiftmages are able to change either themselves or the world around them to fit their needs. 'Shapeshifter' Shapeshifters hold the ability to alter their forms in part or in whole, depending on the individual species' capability. In the case of Light Aershaa, it has the rare case of being a shared class of magic with ethermages, but in no other breed or race is this possible. Shapeshifting is not instantaneous, and can be exceedingly dangerous if not done slowly and carefully, so it must always be a forethought long before a hunt or a battle. A simple shift can take only a few minutes, but for alteration of one's entire body, they can be carefully changing their features for over a half an hour. Shapeshifting takes extreme patience, so it must be noted that you will never find an impatient shapeshifter. 'Castshifter' Castshifters, like the Korogo, are able to permanently change the form of objects or beings around them. Certain castshifters will use simple, natural materials like sticks and stones and reform them into weapons, while others primarily assist other beings by giving them extra features, such as the wings that the Korogo give to the Water aershaa. In the case of living beings, an appendage or feature must have a basis for manipulation, and be within the biological possiblity of that creature. In other words, an appendange cannot be created from nothing - castshifting cannot give a Fel wings, but can modify the wings of a Water for flight. The same care and time duration applies to shifting living beings; however objects, unless extremely intricate, can be shifted within a minute or so. Something shifted too many times, or too quickly, can become brittle or shatter before the shift is complete. 'Spiritcaster / Summoner' Spirit casters are precisely what the name says: they are able to call upon spirits to do their bidding, giving them a certain degree of tangibility via the inclusion of condensed ethermass. The way a spiritcaster is able to get a spirit to do their bidding is entirely dependent on the personality, morals, and beliefs of the individual. Some Spiritcasters may bargain for assistance, while others befriend their spirit companions. Still others may utilize fear and dominance, but they say friendship has the greatest power in terms of a companion spirit. Though they may call upon a special spirit, most spirit casters have a specific companion or two that they either travel with, or can easily call upon. Typically, those that bargain or dominate have blown-glass orbs on their person to contain the essence of their spirits. 'Shadowcaster' Shadowcasters are spirit caster that, instead of giving the spirit ethermass to hold a solid form, use posession to either channel the spirit into themselves, into a doll, or into an object to obtain their properties, skills, and abilities. 'Puppet Mage' Puppet mages are increasingly rare, as puppeteering in the magic world is becoming a dying art, generally looked down upon by the magic community world-wide. Puppet mages are able to control animals to do their bidding, the more powerful of them able to control the minds and hearts of the sentient, depending on the sheer strength of one will against another. A strong willed opponent will be harder to control that a weak-willed opponent, and even if momentarily captured, may break free. This is considered a cruel and unusual practice, and thus is only practiced by the uncaring. 'Psy Mage' Psy magic covers all magic involving extraordinary manipulation and communication by the mind. It is often argued that psy magic is not magic at all, but a dormant ability within all sentient creatures to use their minds to their fullest ability. 'Minor' Minor Psy Mages have the ability to communicate via telepathy, and in certain cases, understand the emotions and intentions of others. In the case of Draians, this is all combined with the unique ability to communicate with wild animals. Most of the time, minor Psy Mages have a second, more prevalent mage class paired with their ability, such as elemental magic. 'Major' Major psy mages are able to manipulate the outside world with their mind, as well as holding telepathic communication to a wide-ranged degree, able to speak to the minds of multiple people over great distances, so long as they have met the person, at least in passing. The manipulation includes levitating and throwing objects, giving life to dolls, and other such things. It is looked down upon to force an individual to move against their will, but the darker minded psy mages may do just that. The Psy Mages employed under human control are well versed in re-writing minds and wills of other species. 'Chaos Mage' Chaos mages are people who were formerly not mages, but rather given magical ability via a wild magistorm. Chaos mages tend to have wildly changed coloration, and are completely unable to control their magic in the first years, inflicting damage on themselves and others. It takes around 5 years of concentrated training with an experienced mage to become true mages. Chaos mages typically begin as wild elementalists or ethermages. Category:Magic Category:Furrs Category:Aershaa Category:Roleplaying